nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Stonelord (Dwarven Paladin Archetype)
The Stonelord is a Racial Archetype of Paladin; available for play for Dwarven PC’S A stonelord is a devoted sentinel of dwarven enclaves, drawing the power of the earth and ancient stone to protect her people.. Ancestral Wisdom A Stonelord may use WIS in place of CHA for dependent class abilities (such as the DC / daily usages of their Lay on Hands ability, etc ) Stonestrike (Su) A Number of times per day equal to his or her Class Level + WIS modifier, A Stonelord can draw upon the power of the living rock. As a swift action, she transforms her weapon attacks until the beginning of her next turn (whether armed or unarmed), causing them to be considered magical, silver, and adamantine for the purposes of overcoming DR, including ignoring hardness up to twice her paladin level. For the Stonestrike's duration, the Stonelord may also add their WIS modifier to their attack rolls, and a +1 sacred bonus on damage rolls. This sacred bonus to damage also applies to her CMD if she or her target is touching the ground or a stone structure. If the target of a Stonestrike has an Evil alignment, the Stonelord’s attack(s) automatically bypasses all damage reduction. This sacred bonus increases by +1 at 3rd level and every 2 levels thereafter. Unlike Smite Evil, Stonestrike has no additional effect on evil outsiders, dragons, or undead, and provides no bonuses to the Paladin's AC. This ability replaces Smite Evil. Heartstone (Ex) At 2nd level, a Stonelord’s flesh becomes progressively rockier. They gain a +1 Natural armor bonus to AC, and DR/adamantine equal to 1/2 his or her paladin level. This natural armor grows thicker as the paladin’s divine power grows, increasing by another +1 for every 3 levels the Paladin possesses beyond 2nd. (To a maximum Natural armor bonus of + 7) This ability replaces Divine Grace. Stoneblood (Ex) At 3rd level, a Stonelord’s vitals begin to calcify and her blood transforms into liquid stone. She adds her paladin level on checks to stabilize at negative hit points and gains a 25% chance to ignore a critical hit or precision damage. This does not stack with fortification armor or similar effects. At 9th level, this chance increases to 50% and she becomes immune to petrification. At 15th level, this chance increases to 75% and she becomes immune to bleed and blood drain effects. This ability replaces Divine Health and the Mercies gained at 3rd, 9th, and 15th level(s). Earth Channel(Su): At 4th level, a Stonelord gains Elemental Channel (earth) as a bonus feat, which she may activate by spending two uses of her lay on hands ability, using her paladin level as her effective cleric level. This ability alters Channel Positive Energy. Defensive Stance (Ex) At 4th level, a Stonelord gains the defensive stance ability, as a stalwart defender, and may select one defensive power to accompany it. At 8th level and every four levels thereafter; they may select another defensive power. Levels of Stalwart Defender stack with Paladin levels when determining the total number of rounds that he or she can maintain a defensive stance per day. This ability replaces Spellcasting Stone Servant At 5th level a Stonelord may choose to call a Small earth elemental to her side in place of a standard mount. This earth elemental is Lawful Good in alignment and possesses the celestial template, and it increases in size as the stonelord gains levels, becoming Medium at 8th level, Large at 11th level, Huge at 14th level, Greater at 17th level, and Elder at 20th level. This ability alters Divine Bond. Stonesmite (Su) At 11th level, a Stonelord’s attacks with Stonestrike may pass through defenses of stone and metal as if they weren’t there. By expending 2 uses of Stonestrike, they may empower it’s effects, declaring their attack(s) for the following round a Stonesmite. While attacking with a Stonesmite, the Stonelord may ignore any cover less than total cover provided by stone or metal, and their weapon(s) gain the effects of the Brilliant Energy property for the duration of the Stonestrike, provided the enemy struck is wearing metal / stone armor or holding a shield made of metal / stone. If the Brilliant Energy property is active, Stonesmite cannot damage constructs, objects, or creatures with the earth subtype, but unlike a true brilliant energy weapon, it can still harm undead. This ability replaces Aura of Justice. Mobile Defense (Ex) At 17th level, a Stonelord can make one 5-foot step per round while maintaining his or her defensive stance. This ability replaces Aura of Righteousness Stone Body (Ex) At 20th level, a Stonelord’s body transforms into living stone. They no longer need to eat, drink, breathe, or sleep, and they become immune to paralysis, poison, and stunning. The DR Adamantine provided by Heartstone now becomes DR / -, and the Stonelord is also no longer subject to critical hits or precision-based damage. This ability replaces Holy Champion.